


sports bras are hard

by lilac-louie (azumarheart)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Female Harry, Female Louis, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, but here, but i gave up, im not into this fandom anymore either, this was the beginning of something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumarheart/pseuds/lilac-louie
Summary: it's harry's first day at a new school and she finds herself in a bit of a... predicament at least she meets a cute girl(this is a short drabble but it's still good so i'm posting it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect more 1D stuff from me sorry, i'm an anime nerd so

First day at Harry's new school is complete and utter shit. Switching in the middle of the year was a huge mistake, because everyone has set up friendships and knows how things flow, but Harry is so lost. On her way to Pre-Calc, she ended up on the other side of the campus, and walked into a theater class. In the middle of a recorded performance. The banging auditorium doors echoed as everyone stopped and stared. Now Harry makes mistakes a lot, but she flushed so hard that her ears rang. She stumbled through apologies and... stumbled through the doorway. Fell straight on her face, the actors still fixated on the clumsy junior. 

And that was only first period. Harry has gone through a whole day of embarrassing moments (the lunch table saved for seniors that she sat at, she was reprimanded for being late, didn't have a pencil, was made fun of for her 'boyish' name, and so on) and she just wants to go home. She didn't want to switch schools anyways.

Harry's head is held low as she walks with her pigeoned feet into the gym locker room 5 minutes late. Girls and boys have filtered out of their respective changing rooms, and when Harry walks in, it's empty. Her gym teacher walks out of her office and gives Harry a bright smile. 

"Oh you must be Harry! Don't worry about being late, just go pick an open locker and get changed. Come into the gym when you're ready." the small lady says. 

Harry mumbles a quiet 'thank you' and walks forward slowly until the heavy door slams behind her. She proceeds to slide down a row of lockers, taking a deep breath and pressing her forehead into her stack of textbooks in her arms. She really doesn't want the rest of the school year to go like this. A feeling of loneliness creeps up, leaving her throat in a tight grip. Her friends from back home wouldn't have let her slip into this cycle of self hatred that Harry often finds herself in. Yet here she sits, alone in a locker room. 

After a few deep breaths, she gathers herself and opens the closest locker to her. Her textbooks are then stuffed inside, and she pulls out her exercise clothes, still with tags on. Harry, being clumsy and with slightly inward pointing feet, has never been good at sports. It sucks that this school requires PE. 

She pulls on her shorts, and takes off her bra to switch into a sports one. She's never worn one of these before. Now, though she doesn't like to brag, Harry knows she has a big chest. It annoys her usually, the two useless lumps of fat that attract unwanted male attention. She processed the fact she'd probably be running, and demanded her mother buy her a sports bra. Who wants their tits flying everywhere? Especially when she's going to be in a group with teenage boys.

Harry picks up the darned thing and stares at it confused. 'Where's.. the clasp?' she thinks to herself. She's suddenly reminded of the first time she ever wore a bikini; the absolute bafflement of how the hell does this go on my boobs. Harry eyes it for a few moments longer (glad that no one is witnessing this) and decides the best option would be to slide it on from above her head.

It reaches the top of her boobs when an issue arises. The fabric in the back has rolled up, and is stuck in the unreachable spot. Her arms aren't flexible enough to reach up and unravel it, or reach over her shoulder. Harry opts for pulling it down more in the front when she's struck with immense pain. The rolled up fabric constricted the size of the bra, and the front presses harshly into her breasts. The feeling is unbearable and tears spring into her eyes. 

To make things go from horrible to how the fuck can you be so unlucky, the bra has gotten stuck in the front too. She can't pull it up any further and she can't reach the back to fix it all. Harry panics but what can she do? The tears are falling quick now, because of the pain and her current predicament. She's lost in a whirlwind of hurt and upset when the door smacks open.

Harry is quick to cover what she can, while someone walks in, humming a song. If Harry wasn't in this situation she'd definitely be flirting with the girl who just walked in. Her short cropped hair frames her angular jaw in a sinful way, blue eyes that pop against her tan skin, a short stature and god does she has some curves. Harry gapes at the girl who has just walked in, and the girl gapes back.

"Wh-h- oh shit I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here," pretty eyes says in a booming voice. Harry wants to hear this girl speak on repeat. But not right now, she's still in crippling pain. 

"Uh-uhm hi I know I've just met you but my bra is stuck I've never worn a sport bra before but it's rolled in the back and it hurts can you please help I'm sorry this is so awkward you don't have to it's just-" Harry rambles out while still crying, but is cut off by the other girl before she can continue to make a fool out of herself. 

"Shit yeah don't worry that's happened to me before, just," the girl walks forward and circles around Harry to unravel the fabric with delicate fingers. Harry sighs in relieve as she's able to sink the bra down at last, and she quickly throws her gym shirt on. 

"Thank you so much I'm Harry and I'm really sorry uhm..." Harry stutters out, not knowing her name. She gets a pearly white smile in return and a reply of 'Louis'


End file.
